weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Myria's Sector
The Myria's Sector (Now known as "Digomolati's Kingdom") is a star cluster located inside Magna's Galaxy, currenty ruled by Digomolati. It was formerly ruled by the Mi-Go, but achieved independence shortly after M.Weegeepede renounced. After a violence chain of events, Myriagee (the former leader) was possessed by Digomolati, who now rules the cluster. History The first citizens of the Myria Sector were Myrianids, which worked for the Mi-Go and the Centinids. After M.Weegeepede renounced, Crafteegee made the Centinid Republic more independent from Myria's Sector, which turned into an independent nation. Their first leader was a Myrianid, but soon, several races migrated there, including Fakegees. Myriagee took the power of the nation and became the new rule. After some years of rule, the nation entered a dictatorship and waged war against the Centinid Republic. This event was known as the War of the Creepy Crawlies. It was later revealed Digomolati possessed Myriagee in King Dagoltoimi Palace. The place is now under his rule. It currently has the most powerful firepower in the whole Magna's Galaxy, being even stronger than the Centinid Republic. Economy Myria's Sector traded metal to the Centinid Republic and wood to the Hydreg Empire. Their inner metallurgy industry was also very prominent and they made a bunch of things with it, such as cars and helicopters and weapons and they go pew pew at the shooting range. During the period of the War of the Creepy Crawlies, they simply stopped trading with everyone on Magna's Galaxy. Military Back then, their military was certainly not the strongest in the galaxy, but they were good fighters. Since most of them were mining robots, their physical strenght were greater than the Centinids'. They had a big army and most of their vehicles worked exclusively on the ground. Actually, a lot of their vehicles were adapted versions of mining vehicles and could bury themselves into the ground, attacking the enemies with surprise attacks. After Myriagee came back from an expedition possessed by Digomolati, he immediately started investing heavily in their military. More powerful vehicles were developed, the Myrianids gained elite soldiers (Chilopodbots) and their weapons were improved, along with several strong combat tactics that were incorporated into the military. Their power was seen during the War of the Creepy Crawlies and they are even stronger than the Centinid Republic. Digomolati's Army The army is composed out of Chilopodbots and, for the most part, demons of various kinds. They are organized in legions. Currently, they have a million legions. Each legion has around 500,000 soldiers. There are more subdivisions in the legions and they are normally ruled by an archdemon Archdemons are extremely powerful and are the worst normal enemy one can encounter in the battlefield. They are masters in magic and melee combat and can cast powerful curses. Some archdemons are armored, though some will rather fight with no equipment other than their skills. Killing an archdemon is not the easiest task, but it's also not the hardest. Good equipment and blessings will certainly help. Normal demons may come in many varieties. Gargoyles, ghouls, skeletons, liches, draconians and imps are just a few of them. Some of them can pull quite a fight, especially liches and draconians. The rest will stil be tough since they will likely be armed. Digomolati's Army is armed with some weapons from the Myriagee period, though for the most part they use their own. Demonic weaponry may look like average medieval weaponry, but they are imbued with hellfire/bluefire and can shoot blasts of it. They also have pistols, rifles, shotguns and cannons of hellfire/bluefire. War Their first actual war was the War of the Creepy Crawlies, in which the possessed Myriagee went insane and sent multiple attacks to the Centinid Republic. He was possessed by Digomolati. Society Their society was once full of criminality once other races moved in, but after Myriagee became the ruler, he started controlling it with an iron fist. Death penality was applied to heinous crimes. Soon, the society started to become less violent, not only because of the violent zero-tolerance policy but also because of the heavy investment in education. It couldn't surpass the Centinid Republic, though. He made significant improvements on the military, creating the second most powerful of all Magna's Galaxy. The nation currently lives in some kind of dictatorship, where Chilopodbots obey totally to Digomolati and keep Myrianids on line. Category:Republics Category:Places